Banica Conchita
Banica Conchita, regarded as Evil Food Eater Conchita'''and eventually '''Master of the Graveyard, was a Duke of the Beelzenian Empire. Obsessed with food since an early age, the curious Banica made a contract with the Demon of Gluttony to taste all the foods in the world, leading her to eat the most grotesque foods imaginable. In pursuit of her obsession, she eventually devoured herself and the demon with her, becoming the new Demon of Gluttony. History Early Life Banica was born in Gasto in the Beelzenian Empire in November, EC 296, the daughter of Muzuri and Megour Conchita. The night following her birth a celebration was held in her honor where the household feasted on the baemu pig. Due to her young age, she was the only one who did not partake in the meal. As the years progressed, Banica's household suffered from the Gula Disease, which they had contracted from eating the baemu. It forced them to continuously eat to avoid death, often leading to devouring unusual and lethal items. The only one not affected, Banica, was tormented by her increasingly deranged mother, terrorized when refusing to eat and having food forced down her throat. Eventually, the gloomy child grew obedient out of fear of Megour's abuse. In January of EC 306, a famine swept through the Conchita territory, leaving the household in low supply of food. In March, Banica witnessed Megour attempt to devour the dead servants, and Muzuri's subsequent murder of her in the scuffle that followed. With Megour's death, Banica fell into a depression and locked herself up in the basement's food storage. Lonely and uncomfortable in the room, she soon after met Arte and Pollo, her new servants. Before long, they became close friends, the twins accompanying her everywhere. Royal Engagement In June of EC 311, Banica was betrothed to Carlos Marlon, the third prince of Marlon. She soon traveled to Marlon with her servants and nervously met with her fiancé and his parents for the first time, introduced by her head retainer, Ron Grapple. The following day, Banica and Carlos went down to Bariti together with their various retainers. There she spoke about her impressions of the city and learned from Carlos of the war between Marlon and Lioness, as well as sharing her own dreams about sampling and making more accessible the cuisines of the world. That evening they had dinner together, during which Banica impressed Carlos with her expertise in food by improving his soup with just a drop of Jakoku Sauce. Over several months the two became much closer and warmed up to the idea of marriage with each other. During this time, however, Banica regularly resisted eating her regular portions at meals out of embarrassment for her weight and gluttonous eating habits. In February 312, Banica attended a dinner celebrating her engagement with Carlos being made official, only meekly apologizing as Arte and Pollo crassly insulted the Marlon food. During the dinner, Banica witnessed one of Prince Cult's soldiers hand over the personal effects of a mage they had captured; among them, she spied the wineglass connected with her family's downfall, triggering the trauma she'd faced in her childhood. After the meal was over, she noticed how several of the attendants left their food half-finished and became fixated on the leftovers; suddenly, Banica began desperately devouring all the food in sight, continually muttering about how she had to eat everything. As a result of this behavior, the engagement was swiftly dissolved. Returning home from her "failure", Banica immersed herself in food. Pursuit of Delights Over the next three years, Banica further studied food, becoming known as a gourmand throughout Beelzenia by EC 315. In January of the following year, Banica embarked on a journey abroad with Arte and Pollo, hoping to improve Beelzenia's food culture through her studies. Traveling through Elphegort, Asmodean, Levianta, Marlon, and Lioness, Banica looked into their cooking and ingredient-growing methods Around this time, Banica made use of the Association's information network for her culinary studies; finding out about the famed cook Josef Crim, she chased after him, only to give up after finding out he had died. Returning home after her journey, Banica confirmed her appointment at the imperial palace with Ron before going to the palace herself. There, she met with Empress Juno and brought forward her two ideas: to introduce ziz tiama to Beelzenia's food culture and to begin a trauben plantation, bringing over a live ziz tiama and a trauben sapling to demonstrate. She also explained that she intended to develop a wine that would exceed Yatski L'Opera. Supported by Juno, Banica introduced her ideas to Beelzenia, greatly improving its food culture and adding to its cuisine, radically increasing the domestic foods in the empire as a result. During this period she began developing a new wine, dubbed "Blood Grave", with the cooperation of the local farmers. During Grabia's harvest festival held in August of EC 319, Banica arrived unannounced and participated in its tomato eating competition, winning by an overwhelming majority. Because of her contributions to the ailing Empire, the young noble became well regarded as "Noble Gourmand Banica". In August of EC 321, her father died of a heart attack, causing Banica to slip into another depression, again comforting herself with food. Two months later, Empress Juno, having custody over the family's territories, appointed Banica as her father's successor and she took up his title as one of the Five Dukes. Still grieving for her father, Banica resumed her travels abroad, going as far as the Akuna region; as a result, she expanded Beelzenia's food culture even more. Tasting Temptation In July of EC 323, Banica returned home after hearing that Ron had gone missing. The next day, Banica collapsed and was diagnosed with "organ abnormalities" due to her overeating and was confined to her bed. That evening, she was visited by a demon, who remarked upon her impending death and unfinished business therein. The demon revealed she had only tasted half of the world's food, offering her a contract to avoid her death and try the rest. Banica initially declined on account how her mother and the entire staff had previously been killed due to the demon and it left, but not before leaving a wine glass by her bed, claiming drinking the contents would be agreement to the contract. The next morning she awoke and saw the glass, realizing it was full of baemu blood when smelling it. Consumed by her curiosity, Banica drank after minimal hesitation, making the contract. Through the Demon's power, Banica's figure slimmed and she made a full recovery. With her newfound abilities, the revitalized gourmand began tasting the foods she had yet to have tried. Personality and Traits Banica Conchita was a strong willed woman and an insatiable hedonist. Due to her childhood, Banica developed a fixation with eating from an early age that gradually evolved, first to please her mother and then for her own sake. Food thus stood at the center of her life, being both her comfort in the face of failure and her passion, and Banica dedicated all of her energies to seeking out and tasting the world's most delectable cuisines. Once possessed by the Demon of Gluttony, Banica approached grotesque and disgusting "cuisines" with this same zest and curiosity, her appetite devolving until she had lost all boundaries to what she considered food. As the new Demon of Gluttony, her appetite had become such that she planned to devour the entire world. Banica's love of food allowed her to cope with her past abuse; no longer menaced by her mother, she reveled in being free to eat whatever she wanted. This reflected an increasingly stronger will as she grew; as a teen Banica acted timid and easily cowed, and suffered from traumatic flashbacks to her youth that led to her frantically feeding herself in fear of her deceased mother. By her adulthood, she had conquered these traumas and was unafraid of anyone's judgment in her actions or what she ate, eating the taboo baemu pig and even brazenly devouring insects in public. This in particular fed her defiance to the Demon of Gluttony by the end of her life. Prioritizing herself utterly above anyone else, Banica under her demonic possession became cruel, selfish and domineering, showing no respect for human life or for her duties as Duke. Similarly she was ruthless towards her employees who couldn't satisfy her appetite, considering them nuisances worthy of being eaten themselves if they stepped out of line. As the Demon of the Gluttony, she similarly acted malicious, whimsical, and inconsiderate towards those that came in contact with her, in contrast to her kind behavior as a young girl. Nonetheless, she maintained several close relationships through her life and even, to a small extent, showed maternal love towards her child. Banica was also, ordinarily, a calm individual, unflinching in the face of various strange, terrifying, or surprising occurrences before and after her possession. She also, despite her behavior, acted polite and formal with others, even curbing the rudeness of her servants in public. Banica also had a hobby for gardening, albeit for the purpose of growing more food. She was famed for loving Blood Grave after its invention, and appeared to enjoy human flesh in particular out of all of her gruesome meals. Skills and Abilities Banica was a practiced food enthusiast and a major contributor to Beelzenian culture. From a young age, Banica had a remarkable appetite and became unmatched in her speed and volume of food intake to the point that she easily won eating competitions. She became well versed in the tastes and flavors of many delicacies from both within and outside of the Beelzenian Empire, earning her title as "Noble Gourmand Banica". Because of this, she, with the help of Grabia's farmers, was able to conceive and create Blood Grave, a fine wine that remained a popular product for nobles across Evillious well after her death. She also developed a keen sense of smell, able to detect even faint scents of a dish's individual components. Due to her excessive eating, Banica became severely crippled and ill from her excess weight; after making her contract, Banica's health was boosted and she was given a slender and fit figure, from then on able to eat as much as she wanted at no cost to herself. She was also capable of eating anything and everything with minimal ill effects, including indigestible material such as human hair or deadly toxins. Similarly, the Demon's power allowed any normal injury dealt to Banica quickly heal and any fall from great heights to became a slow and light descent. As a downside, Banica's powers and life were connected to the Demon, and its destruction would theoretically have lead to her conventional death. Trivia * Banica's name is a torsion of the English word "cannibalism"; the reverse of her Japanese name makes up the "caniba" portion of the wordplay while the reverse of her father's Japanese name makes up the "lism" part. * Although using the same character for "master" as the other Masters (主), the name is pronounced as "aruji" instead of "nushi"; this is similar to "akujiki", the word used for the sin of Gluttony. * The Master of the Graveyard's hat with a rose is positioned in the same place as the rose flower Banica Conchita wears in some of her appearances. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nobles Category:Gluttony Category:Evil Food Eater Conchita Category:Humans Category:Demon Category:Human Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Beelzenia Category:Elphegort Category:Conchita Family Category:Venomania Bloodline Category:Four Endings Category:LunariaAsmr